


When Two Become One.

by Large_H



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Irondad, Pain Sharing, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, baby spider, eye color soulmates, lost stuff, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Welcome to a soulmate au dump where I put anything that interests me that can't be made into a full-on story. I'll switch between MJ and a random OC for those who enjoy both of those types of writing. However, no FIRST PERSON! Sorry... can't stand it and it won't be here.  Hope everyone enjoys and feel free to leave suggestions for what to do next.The usual sadness, hurt, comfort, abuse and all that follow. Adopted Peter Parker and Irondad will also be a feature of this fic and will not be swapped out unless asked to do so.(Please understand that the tags used in this do not represent the fics in its current form, I have just chosen some of the future plans that will be used.)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When Two Become One.

When the oldest of two soulmates turn fifteen one of their eyes changes color. It could be a noticeable or unnoticeable change; however, most people had the luck of it being two different colors. And for Peter Stark that rung true.

His left eye was a beautiful light blue and he smiled at just the fact that he had a soulmate. He had been worried and filled with self-pity that he wouldn’t have one, worried that they would have the same color eyes and that no they would never find one another. However, for once his Parker luck did not hurt him.

Months… H***, years later…

Peter Stark had been without a soulmate for over 3 years, he hadn’t found anyone who had his eye colors. If he had found someone who looked remotely like they could be his, the person would have a left blue eye. 

The side of which the different eye was position was determined by the younger person’s dexterity. It was somewhat rare for someone to be left-handed but not so uncommon that he would never find them. Yet, it seemed to be so, Peter found himself searching without any real results.

However, one day… one special day it all changed. Peter had been in the R&D section of Avengers tower working on some small project he had yet to really dive into. It wasn’t anything important or world-changing it was just a small A.I. update for Karen.

“Hello?” A girl asked as he finished working on the last line of code. Peter hadn’t looked up and so he just responded with a small “Hi.” The girl seemed to be nervous from what Peter could tell, she was moving back and forth, he could feel her giddiness.

“Ummm, could you help me?” She asked, he still hadn’t looked up from his project. Peter let go of a small sigh and saved whatever he had on the computer. He wasn’t about to tell someone no.

“Yea, sure. What do you need?” He finally looked up to her, and their eyes met. And, then it just went downhill from there. Peter let a small but high-pitched sigh. The girl in front of him had long brown hair, she wore a hoodie with some local college on it and a pair scrubs that were given to all the interns.

However, what caught Peter’s attention was her eyes… her beautiful Blue and Brown eyes. He couldn’t believe it… However, he had to check… she was in front of him, so his left was her right and her right was his left… so her left eye from the sense of standing next to her was blue… meaning… (Her left eye would be brown, her right eye blue meaning they were the opposite.)

“Umm… Hi.” he squeaked out while still looking into her eyes, and to her smile… Ohh her smile was so infectious. However, Peter let go of another sigh and decided to just help her and not worry about anything else for the moment.

Yet, she seemed to even forget about her own question. She was too caught up in him… his suit, she meant his literal 3-piece suit… his curly brown hair and his eyes... 

“Can… Can you help me with my projection on the newest Stark phone? They wanted me to increase its capacity without jeopardizing room in the case..” Peter nodded, he had been surprised, really surprised. First off interns never asked for his help… because they worried, he would bite or something.

Second, off he was surprised that she had asked him, she must have been new. And third off, Peter couldn’t think straight in the slightest.

“Can I ask you something? When did your…? When did your eyes change?” She looked at him with whatever hope she still held for finding someone. She couldn’t be let down again, she just wanted to rip the bandaid off right here and now.

“August 27.” She nodded and her words caught in her mouth… she couldn’t, but how would she even tell him.

“Are you left-handed?” Peter wasn’t even thinking at the time, he just needed to know. He had spent so much time alone and all his friends already found someone and now. Now he might be able to finally have someone of his own.

“I’m ambidextrous but use my left whenever I write.” Peter wanted to cry, and she had already started.

“Hey, hey don’t cry… I just thought maybe we wer…” He couldn’t even finish because he was pulled in a hug and a small kiss was placed onto his check.

“No… we’re, Ummm… Soulmates.” Peter pulled her back closer, he had, he really had found her. “Haha… I finally found you and Ohh shot I don’t even know your name.” She let go of a small laugh, which in turn caused him to do the same thing.

“It’s Amanda Knight.” Peter nodded, and she looked at him. They were so, so close. Her head rested against his and she finally asked. “I didn’t catch yours either.”

“Haha… yea about that. Umm, It’s Peter… Stark. I’m ah, well, Tony Stark’s adopted son.” She nearly jumped out of his arms... 

“Say what now?” She asked with a quick-tempered voice. Did she really just… he couldn’t be? ‘Amanda what have you done.’ Was all the poor girl could think but Peter just grabbed her hand and held it tight.

“I won’t bite, I promise. You don’t have to buy into the whole Stark family thing, I’m just glad I got to meet you. I’ll, I’ll go now.” Peter turned and began to walk away. He should have known his name would scare her away. Make her feel like she didn’t belong with him. Like she was just an outsider.

“No wait, sorry please don’t go!’ Peter turned to see tears falling from her eyes… tears he had caused. Peter walked back over to Amanda, she was letting go of small whimpers of worries and sadness.

“Hey, I’m here. Sorry, I tried to leave, I just thought you didn’t want everything that came with my last name. Didn’t want anything to do with me. I thought I’d just leave you alone. Let you live your life.” She pulled him closer and shook her head.

“No, I just found you and… I can’t lose you. I can’t say I love you even though it pains me that I can’t. I can at least say I like you and I want to get to know you. Here take my number and feel free to talk to me… I don’t want to lose you without even knowing you.” Peter nodded and gladly took a number she had written easily on some paper.

“Listen, I’m sorry and I shoul…” She pulled him into a kiss, she was tired of all the emotion that didn’t need to be flying and landing on each other. She didn’t need to hear him apologize, it was her fault, not his.

“Stop with the self-pity, you did nothing wrong.” Peter could only respond with a “Wow” as he finally came down from bliss. She was so… so pretty, beautiful, smart, funny… right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…  
> I hope everyone enjoys the first one, there will be more soon enough I hope.


End file.
